Naruto: Fires of Liberation
by Karaya One
Summary: The Vallahia threat may be over, but a new enemy from a hidden past ries to take over Japan. While Angelo tries the max to protect the love of his life, Naruto and Sakura continue searching for Sasuke witout knowing their sakes, and their loved ones' lives at at the hand of a old enemy from Naruto's world: Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This a new story from me, which will be based on the Naruto Shippuden and the video game Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation. Ace Combat, its callsings, locations, weapons, aircraft and characters are owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shonen Jump. The fictional characters are mine though.

Chapter 1: Together as one. Part I

June 21, 2015; 0703 hours. Is a beautiful morning over Tokyo, and on Angelo's apartment, Angelo wakes up but Naruko isn't there. She had sleept with the girls at the same way as Jade did on her wedding. Angelo then takes a shower to wake himself and relax. After the shower, he pulled out a tux that his father had given to him just for his wedding, together with a pair of new shoes. He wanted to look his best for his big day, like André did on his, and he was about to heat his breakfast when where there came a knock at the door. He went to answer the door. It was the groomsmen André, Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Hey Angelo!" André said.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Angelo said.

"How're you doing this morning, 'ttebayo?" Naruto said.

"A little nervous as expected"

"Everything is gonna be fine." André said.

"Yeah, the only thing you should worry about is my sister, 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love… Speaking of which, your turn is coming, Naruto."

"Uh… are you going to marry too, boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"Uh… well…"

Meanwhile, at Naruko's apartment… Naruko got up at the same time as Angelo. She took a long bath to relax. In her bath robe, she went back to her room. She placed her dress on the bed to admire it. It was a beautiful long gown that was off the shouder. The trail was quite long and it had a beautiful lace design. She also tried on her silly gloves that came up to her elbows. She took her veil and tried it on in front of her mirror. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy. Meanwhile, Sakura, Hinata, Jade, Camilla and Hanabi had slept over the night before. They were just getting up when they heard Naruko came out of her room. They went to the kitchen and found Naruko making breakfast.

"Moring Naru." Chanted the girls.

"Morning." Said Naruko.

"Mmm! Smells good, what is it?" Camilla asked

"Oh, is just a recipe that your mom gave me when we met. See if did right."

"Yummy! Exactly like mom does! My big bro is a lucky guy for marrying you."

"How are you this morning?" Sakura asked.

"A little nervous as expected."

"Me too. And it's not even my wedding." Jade said

"Everything is gonna be fine, Naruko-chan." Hinata said.

"Yeah… speaking of which, isn't the time for you start planning yours, Hinata-chan?"

"What? Are you marrying too, oneesan?" Hanabi asked.

Back at Angelo's apartment, Angelo has finished getting dressed. He came out of the room, looking very sweet and sharp on his tux.

"Looking great. Naruko is a lucky girl, if you ask me."

There came a knock on the door. Konohamaru went to open it and it was Angelo's parents. He greeted them and let them in.

"Oh son ,you are great!" said Elisabeth, which was wearing a red dress and she was overflowing with joy. Antonio was wearing a white tux.

"You look like you're gonna marry the empress, son. As always, you are making us so proud." Antonio said.

"Thanks dad. But, where is my sister?"

"She's with your future wife. I still don't know who allowed her to go in such party."

"I did. Is already time for her to know that part of life, and you two WILL support and agree with her choices. And like to see she playing with her friend, er… Hanabi I think. Is that clear?" Elisabeth said.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Antonio and Angelo said, both a little scared. Then Naruto whispered on Angelo's ear.

"Your mom is scary as mine, 'ttedbayo…"

"… Ah… shouldn't we be going?" André said.

"Yeah, let's go." Angelo said.

Back at Naruko's…The bridesmaids were just putting on their make-up. Their dresses were light green and their bouquets were light blue flowers.

"Come on out Naruko" Sakura said.

Then Naruko came out her room. Her dress fits her perfect, she had a on a necklace of pears and a tiara on her head. The girls let out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

"Wow Naruko, you look like the empress herself!" Jade said.

"As I said, my big bro is one lucky guy." Camilla said

There came a knock on the door. Hanabi and Camilla went to open it was Minato and Kushina. The girls greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You look beautiful, 'ttebane!" Kushina said. She was wearing a white dress. And as always, she was very vibrant and overflowing with joy, and was even more excited than the bride. Minato was also very vibrant and was wearing a black tux.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. We're so proud of you." Minato said, then he and Kushina came up to her and they hugged her.

"Are you girls ready? Cause the limo that mom rent for us is here." Camilla said.

One hour before the mass, the guests were arriving at the Church. Among them are some of Angelo and Naruko's relatives, their friends, and Colonels Noji, Jiraya, Buford, and Commander Tsunade. They were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

One hour later, the wedding march began. Down the precession went. First came the flower girl and the ring bearer. Then came the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. First was Sakura alone, as there's still no info on Sasuke's whereabouts. Then came Naruto and Hinata, then Hanabi and for last André and Jade. Once they all passed, the guests stood up. Then Minato came down the hall, he said:

"She's yours now. Take care of her."

"I'll sir. I promise." Angelo said. Then he and Naruko stood before priest and he started the nuptial contract. Then, after some time, he reached the final part.

"Angelo Feitosa, do you accept Naruko Uzumaki as your loyal and faithful wife, on the happiness and the sadness, on the health and the disease, until death tear you apart?"

"I do."

"Naruko Uzumaki, do you accept Angelo Feitosa as your loyal and faithful husband, on the happiness and the sadness, on the health and the disease, until death tear you apart?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested on me, I shall declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Then Angelo lifted Naruko's veil and they kissed very tenderly. The guests applauded and were joyous to see them. Kushina and Elisabeth were in tears of joy. Antonio, Minato, Naruto and Camilla let a tear escape. Angelo and Naruko walked up the aisle together arm in arm. They went outside and started to take pictures of the wedding party. The limo was waiting for them and Angelo and Naruko went alone together in the limo on their way to the reception.

In the limo, Angelo and Naruko sat back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." Sighed Angelo.

"I'm so happy!" giggled Naruko. She gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"Me too… I finally found my twin soul… and it's you, Naruko. I love you."

"Oww, I love you too, dear." She said as she gave him a quick kiss. "So, we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, Tahiti's gonna be great." Angelo replied.

When they got to the reception, all of Angelo and Naruko's guests were there. The place was full of happy faces. Instead of DJs there was a band there, and André took up the microphone once they arrived.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm pleased to welcome the couple of the hour, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki- Feitosa, Congratulations newlyweds!" Then the guests received them with applause.

"Now before these two lovebirds sit down, let's ask them to come down to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." André said.

Then the couple walked to the dance floor and the lights grew dim. A spotlight shone on them and their wedding song, a slow moving one, played. As the song plays, Naruko wrapped her arms on his neck. Angelo then placed his hands on her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Then they started chatting.

"So many places you had been… I feared that you may not come back…" She said.

"I'll always be back for you. I promise…" He said.

"And I always thought what you had seen on the sky for you like flying so much…"

"The same beauty on blue that now I see on your eyes… the same beauty of your soul… I don't want to stay out of your sight again… I love you, Naruko."

"I love you too, Angelo."

Everyone applauded as they finished the dance.

"Now for the father daughter and mother son dance."

Minato and Elisabeth came up gallantly to the dance floor.

"Mind if we cut in?" Minato and Elisabeth said.

"Not at all." Angelo and Naruko said.

Naruko danced with Minato while Angelo danced with Elisabeth

"Thanks for all you had done, dad." Naruko said.

"No problem, kiddo. I want nothing but the best for you, and your brother." Minato said.

Everyone applauded for them too. After it, it was time for Naruko throw the bouquet.

"Ready?" She said.

"3, 2, 1, now!" The girls said, then Naruko threw the bouquet, that happened to fell into Hinata's hands.

"…..T-That i-is w-what I-I think-k it i-is…?!" Naruto said.

"Awwww! My two children marrying one after the other! Look dear! Naruto is the next,'ttebane!" Kushina said. After it, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then both fainted by the emotion, causing the crowd to laugh. Looking at a certain distance, Camilla and Hanabi were a little bored, and were chatting at each other.

"Boy, just look at those stuff. I wonder when is gonna be our turn to have such spectacle." Camilla said.

"Yeah, but remember, I believe that all the guys on the marked are already taken…" Hanabi said.

"Yeah… hey, I think there still some chance to you, you know." Camilla said, pointing to Konohamaru, which was coming with a flower on his hands.

"Uh… can I… take one of you… for a dance…?" he said. Then the girls looked at each other, and Hanabi said.

"Uh…I dunno… maybe we coul…" Hanabi said when she was interrupted by Camilla.

"Yes! Hanabi here is dying for a dance!".

"Camilla-chan, I think that a little more time for…" Hanbi said, when she was interrupted when Camilla whispered on her ear.

"Hey, just a few moment ago we were talking about boys running out of market. Now, a nice one, that is totally falling for ya just appeared. What more you want? Go, give it a try." Then Hanabi lifted from her chair and gone dancing with Konohamaru. Then Angelo, which had seen it from a certain distance, winked his eye for his sister, which she returned it. Then he turned to Naruko.

"Shouldn't we be going… my wife?"

"Yes… my husband."

After the party was over, Angelo and Naruko leaved for their two week honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Together as one. Part II

June 23rd, 2015. On a bedroom, on beach luxury hut at Tahiti, Angelo and Naruko are sleeping at an bed after their first night as a married couple. Angelo then, wakes up and looks at his side, and admires Naruko, which is naked and is only covered by the blanket around her. Angelo then put a short, a pair of sandals, but doesn't wear a shirt, and then proceeds to the window on the other side of the room, which has some flower necklaces all the way around. He then starts to look at the sea, the trees and the sun. Then he gets a towel, and gets to the bathroom, but before he enters, the phone rings. He then picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Angelo? It's me, Minato." Minato says as he appears to be on some kind of control room.

"Yes, what is it? Did something happened?"

"In a matter of fact, yes. Is some turmoil on North Korea. Haven't you seen the news?"

"No, me and Naruko just arrived on our honeymoon. I just woke up some minutes ago, and she's still sleeping."

"Okay. Listen carefully. Once she wakes up, I want that you tell her, that both of you two's presence is been requested here immediately. Commander Tsunade had given authorization from the prime minister to put the all the squadrons over Tokyo area on a permanent yellow alert. In short, we want you two back here now." Minato says as Naruko awakes.

"But we just arrived here."

"I know, but the situation requires a plan of action. Listen, if was me, I would let you two be happy because you two just married and deserve a little vacation. But, that's the command's decision, and they want every pilot on alert-5 over the capital. I can't do more that inform both of you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When she wakes up I'll tell her."

"Ok, Minato out." Then the call ends and Naruko asks.

"Who was?"

"Oh, was just your dad… I don't know how to tell it, but… he said that he need us back at the capital immediately."

"What? But we just got here!"

"I know, but isn't his decision. He's just following orders."

"…it's okay. Is his job after all."

"That's my angel. I promise will be back to our before we know , will you get up alone, or do you want me to carry you to the shower." Naruko puts a smile and says.

"That would be fun."

"Okay. Just put your arms on my back that I'll lift you. Ready?"

"Ready."

"All right, on count of three. One, two, three!" Angelo then lifts her up and carry her on his arms, while he holds her arms on her back. After it, they laugh a little and look at each other's eyes. Then Angelo says:

"I love you." And Naruko answers.

"I love you too." Then they kiss each other as Angelo carry her to the bathroom.

Some hours later, they land at Tokyo, and take a cab to the air base. When they arrive they found all the pilots there, and Minato comes to them.

"Welcome back. Sorry for had made you two return in such a hurry."

"What's going on for everyone gets so desperate?" Angelo asks

"Just look at the news." Tsunade suddenly appear and turn on a TV.

"…. And on our latest report, the tension inside North Korea and on the Asian continent still rages on while Akatsuki leader, a man only known as Pain, continue to press on for the strengthening of his organization's long range capablility, as demonstrated by the recent training of the organization's in-flight refueling operations. Moreover, the recent sightseeing of an flight of unidentified manta-ray like aircraft over the Kuril Islands and the Kamchaka Peninsula had strengthened the instability, but also the reduced the tensions between our country and the Russian Federation, when a combined force of Japanese and Russian planes took off to intercept the five unknown objects before it disappeared on Akatsuki controlled territory. In light of the current situation, the Prime-Minister Shinzo Abe, while being forbided by the agreements made after the Second Korean War, had stated that will request UN's support if the Akatsuki aggression moves continues. When asked about the most probable plan of action, both the Prime Minister and Emperor Akihito had discussed the most peaceful solution to avoid the unexpected results of the Pearl Harbor vicious attack and the disastrous intervention on the North Korea on the already mentioned Second Korean War. While interviewed by North Korean media outlets, Akatsuki's second-in-command, a woman only identified by the pseudonymous of 'Konan' had stated that both American and Japanese militarism caused the war 15 years ago, and Akatsuki will retaliate any joint offensive by both countries…" Tsunade then shut down the TV.

"Well, that's what is happening outside, people. We're on a permanent Alert-5 by the Prime Minister's orders, for those mad people outta there. The time's short. Any questions?"

"Yes. What is Akatsuki, exacly?" Angelo asks.

"Well, as most of you may not know what it is, that is a good start. Is a bunch of soldiers who took control of the country near the end of the last war by our…er… unexpected intervention. For some time we thought that it was okay let them there. At least, way less people would die. But with the Vallahia uprising, they acquired a large quantity of weapons and they are threating to use it against us. Any more questions? No? Excellent. Dismised!"

After it, all pilots were allowed to return to their homes. While on the base, Angelo and Naruko got word by André and Jade that Naruto and Hinata were planning their marriage. On hearing this, Angelo and Naruko got to Naruto's apartment to give their congratulations. For the just-married couple, there's just another small reason for staying on Japan a while longer. What they don't know, is that their country will put all their hopes on them over the next months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Invasion of Tokyo. Part I

August 30, 2015. Is another beautiful, but tense morning for Angêlo and his friends, as has been through the last months with the Akatsuki crisis on North Korea. Elisabeth is on a bus station with Camilla and Hanabi, waiting for the bus which will take them to an anime and games convention. A new edition of the event where Angelo and Naruko met for the first time. Then the bus arrives.

"Here we go!" Camillz said.

"Got everything?" Elisabeth said.

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Okay then. Be careful, you two."

"See you later, mom!"

"Bye, Mrs. Feitosa!" Hanabi said.

After the girls enter the bus, Elisabeth walks back to the hotel, where she, her daughter and her husband where since Angelo's wedding. On the way, she starts wondering.

"This town had brought so much to my family… My son is now a married and well succeed man… my daughter now have so much friendships here… and my husband's business is doing so great after the dark times brought by Olivieri's deception… I think it would be good for us settle down here on this peaceful town…"

Suddenly, Elisabeth look to the sky, and two fighter jets appear from the nowhere and one of them fire a missile on the Rainbow Bridge. Frightened, she makes a call for Angelo's phone, but she doesn't get any answer. Both Angelo and Naruko aren't on their apartment.


	4. Mission 1A: Invasion of Tokyo

Mission 1: Invasion of Tokyo.

Both Angelo, André and Naruko race through the base towards the briefing room. Then they find Minato on the way, and Naruko asks.

"Dad, what's going on?!"

"We're under attack, but I dunno by who! Just get to the briefing room, and a more detailed sitrep will be given."

"Okay, let's go guys!" Angelo said, then him, André and Naruko headed for the briefing room and found all pilots there from Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to Teams 8, 9, and 10. As soon Minato arrived, Tsunade started the briefing.

"Attention all pilots! Our capital city of Tokyo is under attack by unknown aircraft! Damage from the attacks is widespread throughout the city! All pilots, scramble and intercept all targets immediately!"

Everyone than ran for their planes. After leaving the room, Angelo and André are called by and JASDF officer.

"Captains Feitosa and Noji?"

"Yes?" Angelo said.

"Get to Hangar 2. There's two F-15E waiting for you two there."

"OK. Let's go, André!" Angelo said. Then they got for their planes, and started taxing on the runway.


	5. Mission 1B: Invasion of Tokyo Part II

Mission 1: Invasion of Tokyo. Part 2

[Tokyo, Japan. 1020 hours. August 30, 2015]

Control Tower Operator: " Antares Team, you're cleared for take off."

Angelo: " Antares, taking off"

Control Tower Operator: " Team 7 runway clearance granted! Take off when ready! All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following take off. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Airborne Warning and Control System Gosutoai to all scrambling defense craft. The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your own individual instructions. Warrant Officer Uzumaki, you do not have a team. Let's see… Antares. Antares, can you keep an eye on her?"

Angelo: "…. Roger that."

André: "Just don't fill the radio with love messages you two."

Angelo: "Look who is talking about it. Let's just finish this up so we can return to our vacations, darling."

Naruko: "… roger. Let's go."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Antares Team, you're authorized to engage any aircraft above Tokyo."

Angelo: "Roger that. May the emperor give us a medal."

Unknown: "Reinforcements. Stay Alert."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Gosutoai to Antares 1, Antares 2, and Antares 3. We are currently on a state of emergency. Our nation is under attack by unknown forces. Do whatever you can to fend of the invasion."

Angelo: "Roger."

Kakashi: "This is Captain Hatake from Team 7. The enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert."

Angelo. "Fox Two."

André: "Antares, there's too many of them. Use your SP weapon."

Seventh Fleet: "All ships to terminate enemy forces over the bay. Get those anti-air guns ready for battle!"

Angelo: "Lock on."

SDF Ground Unit: "Concentrate those anti-aircraft fire on those bombers. Don't let them get any closer!"

Angelo: "Enemy down!"

Reporter: " We interrupt this program for an emergency news report. Tokyo is under attack by unidentified aircraft. The damage apparently extends throughout the city."

André: "Please be safe…"

AWACS Gosutoai: "We got an ID on the invaders. These aircraft took off from Akatsuki controlled bases on North Korea."

Naruto: "Uh…Akatsuki?"

Minato: "Their economy's been in shambles since their civil war. Looks like they finally snapped."

Naruko.: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Policeman: "People are panicking in the west sector. I need backup. I repeat, I need backup."

Akatsuki Squadron: "I've been hit."

SDF Ground Unit: "Enemy tanks have made it to the ground and they're coming at us. Prepare to engage."

André: "I have a lock."

André: "Bandido eliminado!"

Kakashi: "Looks like those terrorists are runnin' out of steam. Had enough, boys?"

AWACS Gosutoai: "The Akatsuki threat level has been reduced."

Kushina: "Furasshu 1, we almost got them. Let's do this one plane at the time."

Naruto: " So those guys think they can barge into someone's house before even calling first, 'ttebayo?"

Sakura: "You more than anyone should teach some manners, Naruto."

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

SDF Ground Unit: "Our runway has been bombed to hell! Is totally useless now!"

Reporter: "A intense ground war is taking place in Shibuya Square. We strongly urge all citizens of Tokyo indoors at this time."

Minato: "No good. It's a miss."

SDF Ground Unit: "Shiruzen Tank Company, advance. Keep those airborne tanks from moving in."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Captain Feitosa, watch your necks out there. Stick with close range targets and run them down."

Angelo: "Roger that."

André: "Tank destroyed."

Naruko: "I evaded!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "How'd he shake me off?!"

Angelo: "Locked on… Firing!"

Angelo: "He's down."

SDF Ground Unit: "Yuchi! I'm outta ammo. I need more, now!"

Team 8: "I got one!"

André: "Careful now, the enemy has you on radar."

Angelo: "Evaded the missile."

Seventh Fleet: "Shoot them sown so they can never do this again. We can't let any of the enemy survive."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Armored vehicle has been destroyed."

AWACS Gosutoai: " We have radar lock on."

Minato: "All airborne tanks have been destroyed. Gosutoai, how are the things on the ground?"

AWACS Gosutoal: "We've managed to stave them off so far. But we've got to stay on constant alert."

Minato: "… Understood."

Naruko: "Locked on."

Naruko: "Target down!"

Naruto: "Fox Two!"

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

André: "Careful now, the enemy has a lock on you."

Angelo: "Enemy down!"

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Team 10: "Roger, commencing attack."

Angelo: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Furasshu Squadron: "He's going down."

Policeman: "No back the other way! The bridge has collapsed!"

Naruko: "I can't evade this one!"

Akatsuki Squadron. "I have a lock."

Angelo: "Oh no you don't!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "I took a hit!"

Policeman: "Somehow I managed to evacuate everyone. I just hope they don't drop a bomb on us."

Akatsuki Squadron: I've been strafed. Who the hell did that?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Whe have radar lock on."

Angelo: "He's down."

André: "Enemy shot down."

Angelo: "Evading missile."

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday!"

Team 3: "Fox One."

Minato: "I have a lock."

Minato: "Fox Two."

Naruto: "A miss?"

Akatsuki Squadron: "Oh no! We gonna fall!"

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Kushina: "Roger, I'm heading over to provide back up."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Missile was evaded."

AWACS Gosutoai: " Antares 1, Fox Two."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Missile strike confirmed."

SDF Squadron: "Shot down!"

Sakura: "Almost in effective range… Firing!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Fox Two!"

SDF Ground Unit: "Good to see the city wasn't completely destroyed. The Air Force really saved our hides."

Angelo: "Enemy plane down."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Enemy missile launch! Jink!"

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Minato: "Roger, I'm heading over to provide backup."

Angelo: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Reporter: "That's what I like to hear! Our Air Force is holding down the enemy. Keep it up!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "The Akatsuki threat level is even lower now. Drive them out of Japan."

Aigaion Crewman: " Aigaion to Leader Pain, we're ready to fire."

Pain: "Pain to Aigaion. We will commence mission operations once your delivery is complete."

Aigaion Crewman: "Attention all aircraft. We are ready for Nimbus launch. Begin the countdown."

Aigaion Crewman: Tracking positioning is complete. Launch in 5,4,3,2,1. Launch Nimbus!"

Pain: "Engage the enemy at will following Nimbus impact. Finish them off!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "What's that?...A missile?"

Kushina: "Number 3, your radio's down. Number 3, where are you?!"

Naruto: "What's happening?! What's going on?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Cruise missile detonation. Running on a damage report now!"

André; "What?! Where the heck that came from!?"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Warning, cruises missiles approaching."

André: "Darn it! What about the capital?! What about Tokyo?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Warning, additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar. You don't wanna know how many."

Konan: "I see the enemy planes. The red scorpions are among the yellow flashes."

Pain: "Calling all planes. Tokyo shall be ours for taking."

Reporter: "Several cruise missile had appeared and shot down many planes above the capital. No further details as yet. I repeat…"

Furasshu Squadron: "Which direction are those cruise missiles coming?! Right or left?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "This is Gosutoai to all units. I have a radio message from Commander Tsunade."

Tsunade: "Commander Tsunade to all planes… You're ordered… to give up Tokyo…Break away from the capital's airspace and head west… Tsunade… over and out."

Minato: "Are out of your mind?! We can't comply with that order!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "We're military at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the Commander Tsunade's order and head west."

André: "This is Vega, we're not going anywhere!"

Naruto: "Yoshi! We're not moving too,'ttebayo!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Listen! Is only temporary. The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all the remaining forces from each area and then regroup for a counterattack. We can't afford to lose you. Follow the…."

Minato: "AWACS? AWACS respond!"

Team 8: "AWACS has been hit from one of those cruise missiles! His E-767 is going down!"

Angelo: "This is Antares 1 to Furasshu 1. We really should get outta here."

Minato: "Darn it… This is Colonel Namikaze from Furasshu Squadron. All remaining aircraft, withdraw from Tokyo airspace and head west, bearing 250."

André: "What?! Angelo… I… I won't be leaving Jade behind!"

Angelo: "André, hold yourself! We can't do anything with what we have here! Is gonna be nonsense be here and be killed! Don't you think is hard for me too?! My family is there too, and Jade is also my friend! Comply with the order and withdraw!"

André: "What?!...Arrghh!"

Buford: "This is Buford. Antares, can you hear me?!"

Angelo: "Buford? Are you okay?"

Buford: "I'm fine, and I'm with your COs on a transport plane heading for the rendezvous point now. We'll meet you there."

Angelo: "Thanks Colonel. See you there. André, Naruko, let's go…"

Naruko: "…rikai."

André: "…darn it… roger."

SDF Ground Unit: "Pull out? You mean we're abandoning the city?"

SDF Ground Unit: "Tokyo has fallen…"

Minato: "Antares Team, continue heading west."

Minato: "Antares Team, you're about to exit the combat zone. Maintain your course west to leave the capital's airspace."

Pain: "Tokyo is under our control. All planes return to base."

Unknown Akatsuki Squadron: "Roger that."

Minato: "Antares Team, you made it out the combat zone. Let's head to the rendezvous point."

André: "I promise I'll back for you. Just a little longer, I promise…"


	6. Mission 1C: Invasion of Tokyo Part III

Mission 1C. Invasion of Tokyo. Final Part

Angelo, André, Naruko, Minato, Kushina, Naruto and his friends managed to escape Tokyo airspace after the Akatsuki attack on the capital. After a long flight they rendezvous with Buford at Saga Airport, on the city of Fukuoka, on the western tip of the island of Kyushu, Japan's main island. On an improvised briefing room, Commander Tsunade debriefed the pilots.

"Our military has escaped destruction because of your valiant efforts on the battlefield. But our capital Tokyo, and the city of Osaka has been temporarily occupied by Akatsuki forces, and our central government has been usurped by them as well. The terrorist organization Akatsuki, and the territories under its control, had declared war with our country as it simultaneously launched a surprise attack on our two main cities. In response, the government of Japan unanimously adopted a resolution of open war against Akatsuki. Our forces remaining on the eastern part of the Japanese mainland are still fighting on desperation to protect our country. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, the Japanese armed forces must immediately regroup and counterattack against the Akatsuki terrorist organization. The beautiful country of Japan belongs to us, and only us- the Japanese people, and those who protect it." The commander debriefed the pilots.

Back at Tokyo…

Everyone is reunited at Colonel Noji's house, including, Antonio, Elisabeth, Camilla and Hanabi, which both had managed to escape the bus before the bridge was destroyed.

For the next month, the Japanese forces stopped at Fukuoka. During this time, all attempts to send any help to the Tokyo-Osaka area were ruined by the same cruise missiles used over the capital, and the mysterious Akatsuki lead squadron. However, some photos were taken by recon drones before they were shot down. Those photos were immediately sent to Fukuoka for analyses, which Minato paid special attention for two of them. One day, Kushina, Angelo and Naruto found him looking at them, and asked him.

"Huh, Dad? What are you looking, 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hi son. I was just looking at those pictures. Those aircraft… I remember of seeing them before… Darling, do you remember of that Hokkaido incident? It looks like the same model of aircraft." Minato said.

"Uh… it makes some time, but, yes I do." Kushina said. Then Minato shows her the pictures, which shows the same model of aircraft, whose paint job is a total black, with decals showing red clouds for all the plane. Then Angelo and Naruto ask about this "Hokkaido Incident".

"Oh… about that. Was just a incident, when two planes like those on the photos, I believe the same ones of those photos, appeared over the Hokkaido island. I was one of the pilots scrambled to intercept, but we couldn't catch them. Some satellite pictures were taken and we just compared to this ones. Is the same model." Minato said.

Sometime after it, news from the front line came: Akatsuki had broken through the defense line and was about to reach Fukuoka in 2 days. The Japanese situation was terrible: The remaining military leaders, including Jiraya and Tsunade had agreed of another retreat. This time for the island of Okinawa, with its geography, would be suitable for a stable stronghold for the remaining forces for the Japanese counterattack. While preparing to retreat with the others, Angelo saw Buford preparing to embark on a Martinez transport plane heading for the US.

"So you are leaving now?" Angelo said.

"Yes. If I can send you some help, I won't hesitate on doing so. After all, we from Martinez have a big debt towards you and your friend André. Good luck, Antares." Buford said. Then Angelo comes to him and shake his hand.

"Thank you, Sir. Take care of yourself."

"So do you, Captain Feitosa." Buford says. Then he enters his plane and departs along with several civilian planes full of civilians and refugees, heading for several points on the Asia and the Marianas Islands. After Buford leaves, Naruko and Naruto approach Angelo and Naruko asks.

"Will he bring help?"

"He said that he would do his best to, but I think we must be prepared for he doesn't. Anyway, are you two ready to go?"

"I'm." Naruko said.

"Yoshi, I'm too, 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"Ok, let's go." Angelo said as everyone headed for their planes, and as Naruko was getting on her plane, which was also a F-15E, Angelo gave her a kiss and headed for his plane as he saw Naruto's team taking off, which exception of Kakashi's F-15, were flying F-2As since the invasion. After Angelo took off, all planes headed for the island of Okinawa, as the last hope for the Japanese counterattack.


	7. Mission 2A: Naha Aerial Defense Part I

Mission 2A: Naha Aerial Defense

October 3, 2015. Is a little more than one month since the war began, and one day since the Japanese armed forces went on high alert. A week ago, two planes from the mysterious lead squadron from Akatsuki finally overrun an outpost base on the Kyushu island. It's commander is an old friend of Naruto, and since the capture of Kyushu by Akatsuki forces, he had shown signals of frustration and worries about it. The High Command appears to be worried as well, since only 1 day before, a F-1 fighter intercepted a Tu-95 Bear bomber approaching the Okinawa Prefecture, the current location of the Japanese forces. Although the HC put the installation on high alert, their supplies are extremely low, so the only teams which will carry out the intercept operation will be Team Antares, Team 7 and Team 8, Hinata's team. Anyway, Angelo, Naruko and André go to meet the members of Team 8. When they entered the briefing room, there was a female pilot, a dog and two male pilots , all wearing olive drab flight suits, with the exception of the dog.

"You two must be Feitosa-senpai and André-shoi." Said a female pilot. "Oh, of course. Is nice to meet you, Naruko-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Kurenai-sensei!" Naruko said.

"Yes, we are." Angelo said.

"I'm Captain Kurenai Yuhi, commanding officer of Team 8. Is a pleasure to meet both of you." Kurenai said. Then the others members to the team greet Team Antares.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog and the team's mascot, Akamaru." One of the pilots said. He had light tan color skin, black hair and brown eyes. His dog was an adult golden retriever with black fur on the ears.

"…. I'm Shino Aburame." Said another pilot, he had a pale skin and black hair color. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Huh… where's Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked.

"I-I'm here…" Hinata, shy as always, said, as she was finishing wearing her fight suit.

"Okay, as everyone know each other, shouldn't we start?" André asked.

"We still need to wait for Team 7." Kurenai said.

"Well, you all won't need to wait for long. We're here." Kakashi said.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, as he approached and kissed Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said she blushed. Sakura was going to say something, but her expression changes of one of sadness, as she remembers of Sasuke. Then everyone stood up to attention as Tsunade walked in.

"At ease. Sit down please. Let's get this started. This are your current orders for deployment, effective immediately." She said as the projector lid up. " A large scale of enemy bombers is heading towards Naha- the capital of the Okinawa Prefecture. The enemy is plotting to storm Naha airport, where our military is stationed, to stamp us out and put an end to this thing. Enemy bombers are approaching Naha from the east. You all are to cooperate with our radar facilities and resume operations. An enemy takeover of Okinawa would mean the ultimate destruction of our country Japan, and of our Japanese people. Intercept them at once! Dismissed!." Tsunade explained.

Everyone headed for their planes. Angelo, André, Naruko and Kakashi headed for their F-15s. Naruto, Sakura headed for their F-2s and Team 8 headed for their planes, F-4E fighters. Then they taxi to the runway.


	8. Mission 2B: Naha Aerial Defense Part II

Mission 2B. Naha Aerial Defense.

[Naha, Okinawa, Japan. 0911 hours. October 3, 2015]

Naha Base Controller: "Antares 1, you're cleared for takeoff."

Naha GC: "Those bombers have passed through the mountains and are still on course for Naha."

André: "They're here…"

Naha GC: "Head back to base if you need supplies. We're ready to receive you at any time."

Angelo: "Antares, roger that."

Angelo: "I'm airborne."

Naha Base Controller: "Take off complete. Good luck up there."

Naha GC: "Antares team, a formation of enemy bombers is on its way to Naha. Take them out."

Tsunade: "Fight a good fight, troops. You're our only hope."

Naha GC: "This territory is all we've got left. Antares Team, it's your hands. We've got to intercept those bombers . Stay within range of the radar facility. That should give you the upper hand in battle."

Angelo: "Antares 1, engaging."

André: "Antares 2, engaging."

Naruko: "Antares 3, engaging."

Kakashi: "Antares team, have you located the enemy bombers?"

Angelo: "We have them on sight."

Sakura: "Look at all that smoke!"

André: "They're under attack from the frontline. Our air defense network won't last much longer."

Angelo: "Antares, Fox Three."

Angelo: "Got it!"

Angelo: " Locked on."

Angelo: "Fox two!"

Kakashi: "I'm within the radar facility's ESM range. Ready to receive data."

Naruto: "Darn him, he evaded my missile!"

Angelo: "Firing!"

Kiba: "Antares splashed one!"

Akatsuki Broadcaster: "Okinawa soldiers of Japan. Resistance is futile. Throw down your weapons and surrender."

Naha GC: "Enemy bombers are approaching the city! Get on the scene immediately!"

Naha GC: "More enemy bombers detected on radar. It looks like another formation."

Akatsuki Squadron: "All planes, head back to base once you're out of bombs. Initiate bombing sequence."

Akatuski Broadcaster: "Japanese central forces succumbed to the might of our revolutionary armies, and wisely admitted defeated as our cause of a new world speak greater."

Hinata: "This is… the enemy's propaganda broadcast?"

Kurenai: "Don't pay attention to it. Just concentrate and prove they're wrong."

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

Angelo: "Target destroyed!"

Naha GC: "More planes are showing up on the radar. It's another bomber formation. Intercept!"

Akatsuki Broadcaster: "Our merciful leaders in their benevolence has taken it upon themselves to restore order tom your former capital of Tokyo, and yet you seem intent on wasting away your final days playing futile war games."

André: "Dammit, what a bunch of lies!"

Naruto: "How about that ,Akatsuki! Don't be thinking you can get through here, 'ttebayo!"

Naruko: "I have a lock!"

André: "Second enemy bomber is down."

Angelo: "I have you now!"

Sakura: "Good going!"

Naha GC: "More enemy bombers approaching. There's a quite few of them this time."

Angelo: "I'm on his tail!"

Kakashi: "Naruto, Sakura, give Antares team support on those bombers. I'll smoke the escorts."

Naruto: "Yoshi! Wakateru, dattebayo!"

Sakura: "Roger that."

Angelo: "Got him!"

Angelo: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Shino: "You gonna let them strike the city again? We must protect Okinawa."

Kurenai: "Be patient and stay focused."

André: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Angelo: "He's down!"

Naruko: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Naruko: "Target hit!"

Sakura: "Firing!"

Angelo: "Missile, evading!"

Angelo: "Fox Two."

Angelo: "Goodnight."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Still no go. Where's the enemy?"

Angelo: "E aí, gringo?"

Angelo: "Bandit destroyed!"

Naha GC: "4th enemy bomber confirmed down. Keep up the good work."

Angelo: "I'll evade this one."

Angelo: "Radar lock."

Angelo: "He's down."

Kiba: "5th enemy bomber is on its way down. At this rate we'll get them all."

Akatsuki Squadron: "How many do we have now? Stay in formation!"

Naruto: "Fox Two!"

Naha GC: "Bombers are still coming. Stay sharp."

Naruko: "How long this is going to keep up?!"

Angelo: "Until we shot down all enemy bombers. Just keep attacking them."

André: "I shot one down!"

Angelo: "Nice!"

Shino: "Fox Two."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Enemy aircraft launched a missile."

Naha GC: "Antares 1, ESM is active."

Angelo: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Angelo: "Missile hit!"

Angelo: "6th bomber is going down."

Naha GC: "Take out those bombers first and 't worry about the escorts."

Hinata: "Target destruciton confirmed."

Naha GC: "Bomber number 8 confirmed down."

Kakashi: "9th bomber down."

Naruto: "Fox Two!"

Angelo: "Locked on."

Angelo: "Firing!"

SDF Ground Unit: "Suhiro, this is Kohita in sector R-6. Bring more supplies!"

Angelo: "You're mine!"

Sakura: "Antares 1 destroyed the target."

Kakashi: "All enemy bombers ahave been eliminated. I have to say you handled things well."

Angelo: "Cover Antares. Weapons safe."

Kakashi: "Yoshi…Heapin' all that praise on us has got me a little too red in the face to go back home."

Naruto: "Uh, sensei, should I report you as gunned down and missing in action, 'ttebayo?"

Sakura: "That's pretty harsh, Naruto."

Kakashi: "Whatever. All planes, it's time to get home now. Try and make it back for the supper."


	9. Mission 2C: Naha Aerial Defense Part III

Mission 2C: Naha Aerial Defense. Part Three

The Antares Team and the other Japanese pilots arrived back to the base and heads to the briefing room so that Commander Tsunade can debrief them.

"The enemy bombers have been intercepted. Enemy aircraft around the Okinawan perimeter have been significantly weakened. Our forces have taken advantage of this opportunity to arrange a swift counterattack. We expect the best from you." The Commander said.

Some time after the debriefing, Angelo was looking for Naruko. After some minutes looking for her, he found her on the roof, crouched and looking at the stars.

"Hey honey, is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi. There is nothing wrong, I just… those stars… I still remember the first time we saw them… I can't believe those stars are the cause of all of this…" Then Angelo sits at her side.

"If you need say something, remember that I always will be here for you." He said. Then she looks back at the sky.

"Is just a story my parents used to tell to me and my brother… I remember of it every now and then… Was 25 or 26 years ago, I'm not sure… Was a night when the sky was radiant with shooting stars. That night… my parents were still just two young teenagers on their first relationship… they made countless together that night. On July 9th, 1989, an asteroid called Ulysses came into the Earth's orbit and disintegrated into millions of pieces, which poured down on the land below… This country, thankfully, haven't taken critical hits. But, the two Koreas didn't had too much luck, especially North Korea… That country and its people were already too poor, just for an asteroid and a subsequent coup d'etat give a real nightmare to its people… My dad said that their leader, a man called Kim-Il-Sung, was overthrown by someone called Ji-Ang-Hanzõ, nicknamed Hanzo Of The Salamander. Amidst the economic panic, Hanzõ and its followers took power over the entire North Korea for the next years. And on March 25, 1995, with discovery of natural resources on the areas hit by the Ulysses, North Korea began to invade its neighbors. They took control of Seoul, the capital of South Korea, its peaceful and rich twin country, within 5 days. The capital of China, Beijing, also fell for them. In just 10 days, they occupied an area from the north of China, to the Kamchaka Peninsula… In response, the Chinese and the South Korean government places their hopes on a joint operation between Japan and minor American volunteer forces…. That was the beginning of the Second Korean War…"

"Wow… that's an… interesting story." Angelo said. "I wonder why I didn't knew that."

"Neither I and my brother didn't knew about it… We just knew it… because our father was there…" Naruko said.

"Really? I thought I knew most of your father's missions. So why it doesn't appear on his records?"

"Because… his superiors, like Jiraya-sensei and Commander Tsunade doesn't want people to remember of what happened on July of that day… Dad still regrets of had told it to me and Naruto..." Then a tear falls from one of Naruko's eyes.

"Hey, come here." Angelo says he hugs her. "Whatever you need, I always will be here for you, no matter what. Remember? 'On the happiness and the sadness, on the health and on the disease, on the richness and on the poverty, until death tear us apart'. Are you feeling better now?" He says.

"Much better." She replies. Then they kiss and Angelo says.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to hear the rest of the story." He says as he help her on sit on his lap.

"Well… on July 6, 1995, North Korea released 7 nuclear bombs over their border to stop allied advance… over 12,000 people died… Dad was flying over the ground zero that day, while mom was watching the news from home… Dear?"

"What is it?"

"You think that… I dunno… all of the nightmare that my parents were through 20 years ago… is happening again with us?"

"I don't know. But, I promise you one thing."

"What is it?"

"No matter what, I'll always protect you, no matter the cost, because, you are my reason to live. I love you."

"I love you too, Angelo." Then, they kiss very tenderly.

"Anyway, is getting a little late. Let's get down." Angelo says

"Okay." Then he helps her to get on her feet and both walk down the stairs that give access to the rooftop, with their hands given.


End file.
